Nobody Expects the Innocent
by Spyder Webb
Summary: He's being beaten again but nobody expects and nobody knows. A Ryou and Bakura fic.


Just your average Ryou beating fic - NOT! *L*  
  
Implied rape, death (well, not implied death, you can't imply death) dark, angsty, suffering, torture and all that good stuff.  
  
- - -  
  
Nobody Expects the Innocent  
  
- - -  
  
I heard the door slam from where I sat on my bed. My 'bed' was no more than one towel and that was all. He'd shoved me into a small room at the end of the hall, mainly because it had a lock that locked only from the outside and because this room had no light fixture. And my other half knew how much I hated the dark. But it was better than him always shoving me into the Millennium Ring, I could tell what was real in this realm.  
  
My heart pounded in my chest as I heard him climbing the steps, and I forced myself against the wall as I heard the key being placed in the lock. The door was pushed open and he stood there, my master. For a moment I saw myself through his eyes, through our link. I was dirty, for I hadn't been allowed to bathe for what was too long. I was bruised from my daily beatings and blood had practically stained all my white hair red.  
  
"Hello weakling." His voice was calm, cool. . .dead. I knew I was in trouble. "Did you have fun will your friends?" The white-haired fiend snarled as he stomped over the carpetless floor and over to the darkest corner of the room, the corner I avoided at all costs.  
  
He kicked something and I hid my eyes as a body slumped over, the pale face calm in death, the light blonde strands of hair falling into the opened lavender eyes. There was another body; Malik hadn't been the first. There was a smaller body with black, red and golden hair and large dull eyes.  
  
My other had four items now. The Ring, Rod, Puzzle and the Eye. He was unstoppable, especially with two God cards and the power to bring the monsters to life.  
  
"Well, did you not hear me brat?" He growled, insanity dancing within the brown depths so much like my own. It was the darkness of the Ring that had done this to him, this I knew.  
  
"No m-master. They d-don't keep very good company." I whispered, he was always happen when I am not.  
  
"Oh, poor baby." He mocked then growled as he grabbed a handful of my own silvery locks. "Beggars can't be chosers and I recall you *begging* for me not to leave you alone."  
  
"Y-yes master, but I-" I whimpered as he yanked my hair, hard.  
  
"Did I say you could speak? Stupid brat." He threw me against the wall, the cuts and slashes he'd created on my back with the Millennium Rod that morning stung as I slid to the floor. I glanced up and saw him undoing his belt. Knowing what would happen I closed myself off. I let him do what he wanted with my body, but I'd never let him destroy my mind and what little of my soul I had left.  
  
When he was done and I lay under my towel, I heard him whisper something before he left the room. "Good night Bakura." And then Ryou laughed, closing then locking the door, leaving me alone in the dark.  
  
I stared at nothing, letting my tears cleanse me of his touch. Nobody expected him to be evil, nobody expected him of murder. I was always the one blamed because I was his yami and I was his 'dark' side.  
  
Ryou Bakura didn't have a light side and he was never caught.  
  
Nobody expects the innocent.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I got sick of seeing Ryou bleeding and beaten because of Bakura, so I decided to change the places of the characters. It's something I've never seen before (though after this people will probably copy, I mean, it happened with Chibi For A Day, Spy Games and Manipulate Me after all.) and I like to be original, that and nobody ever makes Ryou out to be the bad guy. I admit, it was hard at first, but if it's written between him and Yami Bakura it's easier.  
  
And Ryou's all evil because the dark power of the Millennium Ring changed him, he could have been all innocent and everything, but that's up to the reader to decide. He learned how to use the Ring's power and overpowered Yami Bakura. And I'm sorry I killed Malik and Yugi (if you hadn't figured out who the second body was) but it had to be done to show just how evil Ryou was.  
  
And about being innocent, admit it, Ryou looks innocent, and he knows it (at least in this story he does) so he uses it to his advantage.  
  
There, I think that's it. 


End file.
